


This Plant... Isn't Exactly Wilting

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Panic, Plants, Vines, coffee magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: There was some sort of strange seed lodged in it… He didn’t remember this being here! Worry growing on his face, he plucked the potted plant from its place upon the rack where various other photosynthetic plants remained. Matters were only made worse as he saw that those around this poor plant were also turning red… Or at the very least were rotting away.“What happened…?” Herb spoke to his plants, though he knew he wouldn’t get a response. He needed to get his minimal life magic working to even think of doing so, and even then they were just whispers… Maybe White Lily knew a thing or two, she loved stopping by to observe his plants and probably knew more than him. Though considering the situation was so dire, maybe he’d be better off consulting Cookgle? Ugh, maybe, but the results were always so catastrophic. He didn’t need another ‘darkness plague has come upon your plants to make you fall asleep forever’ mishap. “Maybe I could just-”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Angst Drabbles





	This Plant... Isn't Exactly Wilting

Quiet hums filled the air, ones full of contentedness and adoration. Though not much of a singer, Herb always found himself singing songs he’d heard on the wind and from traveling cookies as he tended to his precious plants throughout the greenhouse. Though where he lived wasn’t the most bustling, a traveler or two always came by to take a look at his incredibly wide array of plants. Though he never offered to give any away- his heart couldn’t bear to think about what would happen to those poor souls he’d leave with strangers, no matter how friendly they were- there was always one or two he’d received from those that passed by. He was happy to care for any plant, big or small, sunlight-eater or cookie-eater!

…Er, the kinds of cookies that aren’t living beings, that is.

Shifting topics in his own head, not wanting to dwell on the topic of cookienivorous plants, Herb let his attention go back to the plants before him. Though most of the plants he took care of he could just take care of on auto-pilot, there was… A strange occurrence that had caught his eye. One of his plants that were the typical vibrant green… Was more of a crimson shade. Curious and concerned, the gardener approached the plant that sat just below his eye level. There was some sort of strange seed lodged in it… He didn’t remember this being here! Worry growing on his face, he plucked the potted plant from its place upon the rack where various other photosynthetic plants remained. Matters were only made worse as he saw that those around this poor plant were also turning red… Or at the very least were rotting away.

“What happened…?” Herb spoke to his plants, though he knew he wouldn’t get a response. He needed to get his minimal life magic working to even think of doing so, and even then they were just whispers… Maybe White Lily knew a thing or two, she loved stopping by to observe his plants and probably knew more than him. Though considering the situation was so dire, maybe he’d be better off consulting Cookgle? Ugh, maybe, but the results were always so catastrophic. He didn’t need another ‘darkness plague has come upon your plants to make you fall asleep forever’ mishap. “Maybe I could just-”

A squeak came from Herb as a touch on his leg startled him back to reality. Freezing up, Herb didn’t dare jump away, knowing that if it was one of his more lively plants, they could get hurt! That, or was one of those little snakes, and he’d have to call a wrangler while moving at little as possible. He didn’t really fear the snakes that came by for him, but rather for his plants. It was a careful process, working up the bravery to look down and see what was crawling up his leg. It was…

A vine? A red and white one. He’d never seen this kind of vine before, but- “EYAA?!” Another shriek as the herbologist was suddenly pelted and ensnared in multiples of those vines. Their exterior was tough, and feeling it tight around his limbs was… something that was surprisingly fascinating. Sure, it was tight enough to keep him still, but it knew enough to not hurt him. What was this about?

Before he could question any further, the restraints quickly tugged him up into the air, pulling his limbs as far from each other as they could. There was a startled around that only softened for only a moment before Herb heard the clashing of pottery against concrete. Looking to the ground, unfortunately, his arms being split away from the potted plant he was so concerned over caused it to crash onto the ground, though rather than staying it started… Squirming? Writhing, even. Out of the dirt, the portions of it even seemed to form some kind of hand. “H-hey! Come back, little buddy…!” Herb mustered up those words, but wound up with his mouth covered by another one of those vines.

Struggling, Herb tried to find some sort of source for this troublesome situation, but… All he could find was more and more of these vines. Just when did they take up so much of the room? Had all of his little ones become such monsters? But they all looked fine! How- why? His eyes locked onto the hand-plant that was still scurrying away. The door was closed, so maybe he had some before- “Ghhn…” A dull pain crossed his body as he could feel the portions of him tied up being pulled upon. Tugged harshly, he could’ve sworn he heard something crack in his back. It could have been relaxing if it weren’t for the fact that he knew what this meant. He could very well be pulled to pieces! It was far too easy for panic to set in, one that finally got him fighting.

Pulling back, or attempting to, Herb used all the energy he could muster to fight against the plants that had malicious intentions. After he was taken apart, what then? There was some type of crunch, something to make his head hurt, maybe his hair had been torn at? He couldn’t focus on that right now! He needed out of here, even if resisting only made the popping of his limbs out of their sockets. The agonized herbologist let out a choked cry as he still tried and tried to resist being torn to bits. There was a small thought that crossed his mind to just stop and let it happen, but-

A sudden flash of heat washed over Herb. The panic suddenly fading as he felt his body forcibly relax and one of his limbs being released from the vine’s vice-grip. His mind was still racing and his body was still pained, but at least he could open his tearful- he didn’t recognize when he had started crying- eyes to see… A certain dark-cloaked mage with glasses whose shine blocked his eyes. He only barely recognized the figure, but he most certainly recognized the low voice that had given him a coffee plant weeks ago.

“My, my… It seems these seeds have even been sewn into the kingdom… How irritating.”


End file.
